This invention relates to a gauge device for installation in holes for indication of a load.
Several measuring devices for installation in holes, in for example shafts, are previously known, and are shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,499,500; 3,554,025; 3,620,074; and 3,625,053. Also obtainable on the market is a magneto-elastic gauge which measures the bending of a shaft or a beam. Another prior art gauge is shown in British Pat. No. 1,433,133.
All prior art gauges, however, have the disadvantage that they are complicated to install, usually require large holes and are relatively expensive to manufacture and, moreover, can be used only in a relatively limited number of applications.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive gauge device which can be easily installed largely anywhere with the aid of a manual drill. A further object of the invention is to be able to initially secure--for instance by welding--the sleeve of the gauge device without gauge units--strain gauges--and thereafter to install the measuring shaft with gauges. In certain applications, it is also advantageous if the measuring shaft can be made with small dimensions and if the measuring shaft can easily be replaced.